Subway Boss Emmet
Subway Boss Emmet is a character that first appeared in Black and White. He is the boss you battle when challenging the Double Battle line of the Battle Subway. He is Subway Boss Ingo's younger identical twin brother. Appearance Emmet is extremely tall and very slender (ectomorphic) with pale skin and silver hair with locks shaped like lightning bolts that curve over either side of his face. Despite his silvery hair, Emmet appears young. He has penetrating semi-circular catlike eyes with silver irises. He wears a tall white conductor's cap and a long, high-collared white trench coat with large silver buttons and large cylindrical cuffs on the sleeves; the cuffs have silver trim on either side and have white and brown stripes in the center. His unique trench coat has horizontal brown stripes and vertical silver stripes; this pattern resembles a railroad track when viewed from all sides. Beneath his coat, Emmet wears a formal white dress shirt, a blue necktie, white dress pants, and white shoes. He wears white gloves on his hands. Personality Emmet is a wise and mysterious subway train conductor. He is the younger identical twin brother of Ingo; as such, he is more high-spirited and hyper by nature. He is seen with a wide, almost mischievous grin on his face. Emmet is hyper and very confident in his abilities as a Subway Boss; he seems to playfully tease the player if they lose to him when challenged in the Battle Subway, by saying "I am Emmet. I have won against you. But this is not the end. I know that you will show up here again... and I will win against you again. Because I am a Subway Boss. I am Emmet." He has a quirky way of speaking, saying one short sentence at a time, and often repeating his name. Biography Games Black and White After 21 consecutive wins, Emmet will challenge the player. He will have 4 powerful Pokémon. After another 48 wins, he will challenge you again, with even stronger Pokémon. In Multi-battle, Both Emmet and Ingo will fight you, again 21 battles, and then 48. Black 2 and White 2 Manga Anime Ingo and Emmet debuted at the end of Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!. They were monitoring the strange activity in the subway and noticed something was wrong. In The Beartic Mountain Feud! the twins are seen exploring the subway tunnels in hopes of finding the source of the problem. In Crisis from the Underground Up!, they met Ash, Iris, and Cilan when the subway system was shut down, and the gang realized that their Pokémon were stolen from the Pokémon Center. Emmet and Ingo decided to help get the Pokémon back. With the help of their Pokémon, Chandelure and Eelekross, they defeated Team Rocket and rescued the gang's Pokémon. In Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Ingo, Emmet, and the gang reunited Erina and Axew, and then after, the twins had a tag battle with Ash and Cilan, defeating them. Emmet calls Ingo "big brother", indicating that Emmet is the younger of the twins. Sprites Pokémon Black and White First Battle= |-| Second Battle= Black 2 and White 2 First Battle= |-| Second Battle= |-| Third Battle= Category:Generation V characters Category:Characters from Unova Category:Male characters